Fight the Fairies
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: This was just a random drable my sister and I came up with. It takes place in the Multiverse and hosts mine and my sister's OCs for Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Strange Magic. Enjoy. Rated for strong language.


The initial plan when we had landed in this one horse town had been to relax and chill with some normal people for a bit. Just a girls night out in a small town. Shilo was bitching about wearing human clothing, her wings and goblin traits hidden by a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"These boots hurt like hell," she growled at me as Ezerabet just sort of bit her lip and took it.

"Ignore her, she's just feeling her princess tonight," I laughed. Shilo shot me a glare. "I take it back. She's feeling her goblin." She punched me in the arm at that. I chuckled and was surprised when another gasped behind us.

"Don't mention goblin's so casually dear. The Unseelie can be called by a thought alone," said a voice. I turned just as Shilo snorted under her hood trying to fight back laughter. There was a woman with two young gentlemen standing beside her.

"You think so?" Shilo asked fighting laughter, "I'd be interested to hear more." I slapped a hand over Ezerabet's mouth. I knew where Shilo was going with this and she was feeling soooo much like her parents tonight that I was _not_ going to stop her.

"Well come along, I was just going to tell these two young men about Avalon," I heard her snort again. I was good at biting things like this back because of all the alien theories but fairies were a more rare story to hear.

"Ohhh this is gonna be good," I leaned over to Ezerabet who nodded.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing for Shilo to follow. That evil smirk of hers flashing her small sharp fangs given so graciously to her by her father.

"This does not bode well?" Ezerabet said.

"No but funny it does bode," I said.

"That, it does."

000

We were sitting in the lady's house filled with fairies, Shilo's shinning blue eyes staring about like she was absolutely disgusted. Couldn't blame her.

"Mom and Dad would stroke if they were ever in here," Shilo muttered.

"Dawn would love it," I said. Ezerabet fiddled with some of the figurines and I saw that she wanted to ask Shilo so many questions about her home suddenly. Shilo. Not the lady who was serving us tea in the tiniest cups I have ever seen. Mom woulda stroked had she seen anyone serve a cuppa in such a small cup!

"Um, thanks," I said lifting the tiny little thing in cheers.

"Shit, I could shrink and this thing wouldn't still be friggin big enough," Shilo leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I choked back a snort as I took a sip of the tea. Black with chamomile in it and cream. Blegh.

I caught Shilo and Ezerabet pulling faces as well. Good it wasn't just me.

"Oh it's not many humans who can handle it. It is a favorite of the fairies." I glanced at Shilo who peeked at me with her shimmering blue eyes.

"Not one word, Shi," I mouthed. I glanced at Ezerabet who got the message to slap her hand over Shilo's mouth should the need arise.

I pushed my hair back as she went on and on about fair folk and Avalon. Shilo kept muttering and shifting and I heard her exoskeleton clicking as she tried to remain in control.

"Easy there, Moonbeam," I said, patting her arm.

"Mom would flip her lid and Dad would probably have the place burned to the ground," Shilo growled.

"And Dawn?"

"Oh by God, Aunt Dawn would flip for it. She would love… sorry what's your name?" Shilo asked.

"Marianne, dear," the lady replied. I couldn't help myself and Ezerabet missed slapping her hand over Shilo's mouth because of her own shocked face. I fell out of my seat with laughter much to the shocked faces of the brothers and Marianne herself.

"No. Fucking. Way." Shilo said. Which is odd because Shilo never curses. Well never like that.

"Oh, Freyr! I gotta go! Oh I can't breathe! Ez, get Shi outta here! I'll crawl! Hahaha! Oh I need air! Can't breathe!" I finally managed to get out the door still guffawing.

When I finally stumbled out the door Ezerabet was holding a pile of clothing. "Shilo take off?"

"Yeah. She shrunk and flew," Ezerabet said.

"Needed to let off some steam. Let her go," I said still chuckling.

000

We were walking down the street at night when she got back. She was still muttering about what happened and I bit back a smile.

"Feeling better, Flutterbell?" I asked.

"Shut up, chuckle head," she spat.

I shrugged.

"She's just being, herself, Shilo," Ezerabet said.

"Well she could stand to be a little bit more not herself," she grumbled.

I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a loud shout from across the street. We all jerked our heads up, used to commotions by now.

"Fight the fairies, Sam! You fight those fairies!" called the older of the two from earlier that day.

Ezerabet and I looked at each other in confused surprise then remembered that Shilo had just joined us. Our heads whipped around to the Goblin/Fairy princess, whose face was turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Shilo…"

"I swear to God, I didn't do a thing."

"Fight the fairies!" his shouts were muffled from inside the car.

"You sure, princess?" I asked crossing my arms. "That boy doesn't think so."

"Swear to every god real and not," she crossed her heart. Then she stopped short. "But it may not have been me," she said taking a deep breath, "There are other creatures from the 'fairy realm' here," she said saying fairy realm like it was some grand joke.

"What kinds?" Ezerabet asked.

"How the hell should I know? I live where fairies and goblins and the like all live together and have similar sm- goblins, elves, and… a leprechaun?"

I about guffawed at her inability to keep it hidden for more than a minute, but the glare she was shooting me was enough to silence it. Not today… not with her in this mood.

"Should we see what it's about?"

"Nah, I wanna mess with his head," Shilo chuckled. "It's not every day a Fairy/Goblin Princess can mess with two people in one day."

"Oh no. What did you do to your mother?" I asked. Shilo shot me one of her father's freezing glares and shoved me.

"Let's just say she got a visit from the 'realm of Avalon,' and there may or may not have been some ice and fire involved."

"You are just like your parents," I chuckled. "What would your aunt say? Or Cyrus and Laine?"

"I don't ca-are," she sing-songed. "I'm just fed up with this whole fairy know it all business."

"How do you think I feel when people go into their alien schpeil?" I asked, "I mean hello half-Time Lord here."

"I know but I never thought it would happen to me!" Shilo muttered.

"Ha! Welcome to my world, Princess," I said. "Oop! Looks like your fun just died! Look. He's got a redcap following him." I said pointing to the boy being driven off in the cop car.

"Damned redcaps get all the fun," Shilo muttered.

"It's just as good," I said looking at my watch, "We gotta get back to the TARDIS."

"Thank you, God," Ezerabet sighed. "It has been a long day, ladies, and I bid this town of disasters adue, let's go."

I chuckled as she headed off to our ship full speed, ready for home. "Come on, Shi. Let's go tell your parents about today. They are gonna either start a war or die laughing too."


End file.
